Serial Killings/Dialouges
Dialogue Start Of Case *Chief Jones (stern): " 2 bodies have been found down a backstreet!" *Maxwell (shocked): "Wait We have 2 victims!?!" *Chief Jones (confident): "Yes! But there is no time to waste, so you must go now!" After Investigating Backstreet *Maxwell (shocked): "Oh God! Chief never told us it'd be grusome!" *Maxwell (sad): "Oh Well, It's better just to be a bit more confident" *Maxwell (confident): "Anyway, Let's give both of these bodies to Nathan. So that we can actually get some clues!" *Maxwell (neutral): "Maybe we should look inside this trash can, this may contain our murder weapon!" Autopsy Result (Female Body) *Nathan (thinking): "I found some kind of kill threat on the body! Maybe you should have a look at it!" *Maxwell (confused): "Ok.. Anything-else useful?" *Nathan (figuring out): "Yes, our victim was stabbed and disemboweled. I've counted 2 cuts, which means that the killer wanted to makes sure she was definatley dead!" *Nathan (thinking): "This victim was five foot nine, according to the cut i studied around the stomach. Her killer must have been the same height!" *Maxwell (smiling): "So our killer is 5 foot 9. Thanks Nathan!" Autopsy Result (Male Body) * Nathan (sighing): "No Evidence, on this body." * Maxwell (shocked): "Nathan! You can't be serious, their must be some kind of evidence. Right?" * Nathan (thinking): "Nothing-else, but that whoever killed this man. Also killed the woman, and cut his stomach twice." * Nathan (determined): "I researched both of these victims, and I found their names. This one was Tony Brelton, and the other one was Sarah Brelton." * Nathan (smiling): "Not only that, they both got married 30 years ago!" Examine (Find - Trash Can) * Maxwell (proud): "Well Done , you found our murder weapon!" * Maxwell (shocked): "But that machete is huge! I wonder how that managed to fit in that bin." Examine (Restore - Note) * Maxwell (creeped): "This threat is really creepy!!" * Maxwell (determined): "Mark surely must be this killer! He threatened their son even." * Maxwell (confident): "Let's warn Samuel, and question Mark!!" Talk To Samuel * Maxwell (stern): "You better be very careful Samuel! Mark wants to kill you for some reason!" * Samuel Brelton (shocked): "What! Oh God. Why would he want to do that!!" * Samuel Brelton (angry): "You Must Be Lying!! He'd never do anything like that!!" * Maxwell (angry): "WE'RE NOT LYING!! We found a kill threat on your mother's body!!" * Samuel Brelton (shocked): "MUM'S DEAD?!" * Maxwell (blushing/thinking): "Unfortunately! We found her body. And your dads too!" * Samuel (shocked): "Both of my parents are dead! Looks like I'm at home alone with Grandma now!" After Talking To Samuel * Maxwell (disgusted): "Samuel doesn't seem too sad at his parent's death!.." * Maxwell (angry): "How about we find something to make him sad!!" Talk To Mark * Maxwell (stern): "You're in big trouble, Mark!" * Mark Thomson (devil): "Why! What have I done?" * Maxwell (infuriated): "I'd Watch your tone if I were you! WE FOUND YOUR KILL THREAT ON SARAH'S BODY ONLY HALF AN HOUR AGO!" * Mark Thomson (shady): "Is that all?. I'm a very busy man you know! I don't even have a clue what about your talking about!" * Maxwell (disgusted): "So you want to play that way! Ok, until this case is closed. We are locking you up!!" * Mark Thomson (shocked): "Hold On! Maybe you should talk to Georgia Kez, she claims she knows a link on what your talking about. However - I know nothing!" After Talking To Mark * Maxwell (disgusted): "I'm sure he's lying!" * Maxwell (neutral): "How about we question Georgia, she may have some info on this case!" Talk To Georgia * Maxwell (happy): "Hello, Do you know someone called Samuel Brenton." * Georgia Kez (affectionate): "Yes, me and Samuel have been dating since last year. Isn't he lovely?" * Maxwell (blushing): "I guess so, but have you heard anything about his mother's death!" * Georgia Kez (shocked) "Uh.. no, but he told me he has read an online kill threat. From a mysterious person!" * Maxwell (happy): "Thank you Georgia!" * Georgia Kez (smiling): "Come back anytime you want " Next Chapter (Chapter 2) * Chief Jones (shocked): "Sarah's mother is surprised that she hasn't been home for atleast 1 hour. Maybe we should inform her about the murder!" * Maxwell (sad): "This sure is the saddest part of our job. Having to inform the loved ones about murders. But ok!" * Chief Jones (stern): "That message that was sent to Samuel, was the killer's message. They wanted to kill him next!" * Maxwell (happy): "Is that the message Georgia told us about! This is our chance to find out this killer!!" * Chief Jones (sad): "We have tracked this killer. But they have hid their identity so well, we cannot track them!" Talk To Beatrice * Maxwell (sad): "We are sorry to inform you, that your daughter was found dead 1 1/2 ago" * Beatrice Millas (crying): "No, my baby girl is dead. Why??" * Beatrice Millas (angry): "Find Her Killer Before I do!!!" * Maxwell (compassionate): "May I get you a cup of tea, you look really sad." * Beatrice Millas (calming down): "Yes. I had a very rough night last night!" After Talking To Beatrice * Maxwell (smiling): "Whilst she's having her tea. How about we look in their bedroom?" * Maxwell (stern): "We must be quick though!" Before Investigating Brelton's Bedroom * Maxwell (proud): "Let's send this computer to Alex. There may be some messages from the killer!" Analyze Result (Computer) * Alex (determined): "Not much on this computer, mainly work stuff" * Alex (figuring out): "However I did find an abusive message saying "Your mother is an evil witch, just like you! She should be burned alive and you should too!! If you don't leave Grimsborough! You will die!!". * Alex (happy): "She sent it to a young woman called Jessica Poles." * Maxwell (excited): "Thanks Alex. Let's go interrogate this Jessica Poles then!" Talk To Jessica * Jessica Poles (infuriated): "YES I DID KNOW ABOUT THAT MESSAGE! AND I'M F**KING FURIOUS ABOUT IT!!" * Maxwell (serious): "Oh, and that's why you decided to kill Sarah! Isn't it?" * Jessica Poles (serious): "No! I didn't even know she was dead." * Jessica Poles (thinking): "Look. I didn't kill her! But I bet Samuel knows something, maybe you should leave me alone! And go talk to him." * Maxwell (stressed out): "Ok! We will. You just keep out of our way for a bit, ok?" After Talking To Jessica * Maxwell (infuriated): "SHE REALLY WANTS TO WASTE OUR TIME!! DOESN'T SHE!" * Maxwell (stressed out): "Ok, that was too far!" * Maxwell (neutral): "Since I don't trust her, and we shouldn't talk to Samuel till we have clear evidence!" * Maxwell (confident): "Let's go talk to Georgia!" Talk To Georgia * Maxwell (happy): "Hello Georgia, would like to look round your restaurant" * Georgia Kez (wondering): "Err. I don't mind, why?" * Maxwell (thinking): "Let us worry about that. But we're you kind of involved in the murder somehow?" * Georgia Kez (thinking): "Not really. I did get a text from Samuel earlier, if you want talk about that message. It said something about Jessica Poles." * Maxwell (shocked): "You know Jessica?? Was this a positive message, or a negative one?" * Georgia Kez (determined): "Yes, I do. And I didn't read the message properly, because It's not worth getting fired over a message." * Maxwell (neutral): "True. Now shall we have a look round?" After Investigating Restaurant * Maxwell (wondering): "The killer or the victim must of been here before, since there's lots of cl..." * Maxwell (angry): "Wait a minute! Georgia could have been trying to slow us down this whole time!!" * Maxwell (stressed): "You're right. We should really examine these items" Examine (Collect - Fingerprints) * Maxwell (proud): "Well Done for finding those fingerprints" * Maxwell (excited): "Let's send these prints to be analyzed. Then we could find out who's they are!" Examine (Collect - Fork) * Maxwell (proud): "Well done . For finding that substance." * Maxwell (shocked): "Wait! Does that substance belong to our killer?" * Maxwell (excited): "How about we find out! Let's give this sample to the lab" Examine (Decode - Smartphone) * Maxwell (smiling): "Good thing we didn't get that code wrong! We know he smart phones are these days!" * Maxwell (confident): "No time to waste. We need to give this phone to Alex, we need to know who's phone it is. And what's on it!" Analyze Result (Fingerprints) * Alex (determined): "I searched on these fingerprints for hours, didn't find much" * Alex (smiling): "Well that's likely to have anything to do with this case! Employees who work here have their prints all over the menu! Including Georgia of course." * Ramirez (grinning): "Just remember what Chief King used to say 'A good cop follows every lead!'" * Maxwell (happy): "You're right Ramirez!.." * Maxwell (sad): "But I still can't imagine Georgia committing such an abhorrent crime!" Analyze Result (Substance) * Grace (determined): "I've looked at this substance. According to DNA, It belongs to Jessica Poles" * Maxwell (smiling): "I knew she was hiding something from us!" * Maxwell (wondering): "What is this substance? Is it blood?" * Grace (smiling): "No. It's Nail Varnish, she doesn't normally wear it. So she could have worn it to protect her nails from something." * Maxwell (excited): "She could have worn it to protect her fingertips from blood! But it's really not worth wasting our time, so let's just investigate the park!" Analyze Result (Smartphone) * Alex (determined): "This phone belongs to Samuel." * Maxwell (excited): "I knew he had some shady stuff towards this! But before we go interrogate him, could we have some more information?" * Alex (figuring out): "Now, I found lots of messages. But one I found 2 1/2 hours before his parents were killed saying "You are scum and you cause too many problems in this area. I'd suggest you stop what you are doing or move back to where you came from!"." * Alex (figuring out): "Guess who he sent it to..." * Alex (smiling): "Jessica Poles." * Maxwell (smiling): "Ha! I should have known he was going to be that shady. Let's go make him talk!" Talk To Samuel * Maxwell (stern): "Samuel! It's about time you talk. We found your phone and that message you sent." * Samuel Brelton (stressed): "Ok! Yes, me and Georgia are in a relationship. Me and Jessica don't get on well at all." * Samuel Brelton (shocked): "I was typing a message. I sent that hurtful message to Jessica in return for the argument we had in our local park. I wanted revenge! But before I knew it I had dropped my phone, I knew I was in a rush and couldn't pick it up!" * Maxwell (suspicious): "More likely because you didn't want it to be seen. If you knew it was hurtful, why did you send it?" * Samuel Brelton (stressed): "Like I said. For revenge!" After Talking To Samuel * Maxwell (shocked): "Did he say the park! You mean." * Maxwell (excited): "This could all be linked! Maybe we should have a look?" Before Investigating Park * Maxwell (confused): "This is just a peaceful park, like always. Are you telling me there is something wrong with that?" * Maxwell (stressed out): "You're right. I guess I was too distracted by the park's beauty to realize this is a crime scene." After Investigating Park * Maxwell (excited): "This tissue could be covered in DNA. Let's examine it!" * Maxwell (excited): "I just can't wait to find the evidence!" Examine (Collect - Tissue) * Maxwell (proud): ". You did a very good job at examining that tissue." * Maxwell (determined): "I really think that this substance was used by the killer. Let's send it to be analyzed!" Analyze Result (Substance) * Grace (determined): "This substance is the same as what you found on the fork. But since I am in a bit of a rush, I couldn't study much of the DNA." * Grace (smiling): "But I did study it a little. It belongs to Tony Brelton, but the killer must have wanted to keep their hands clean. * Grace (determined): "I found some blood aswell, The killer must had previously cut themselves" * Grace (excited): "The killer's blood is A negative!" * Maxwell (excited): "Looks like we are getting closer! Let's hope not too long before we find this killer!" After Result * Maxwell (confused): "Well. Most of our suspects are A negative." * Maxwell (happy): "Oh well. Georgia is O positive. So at least it's not her * Maxwell (confident): "Looks like that's all we will know at the moment, maybe we could do with a soda right now?" Next Chapter (Chapter 3) * Chief Jones (determined): "Any evidence yet?" * Maxwell (disappointed): "Not much. But we do know that the killer's height and their blood type!" * Chief Jones (excited): "Sorry to waste your time. But Beatrice would like to talk to you!" * Maxwell (confident): "Ok . Did you hear that, we must see Beatrice!" Talk To Beatrice * Beatrice Millas (surprised): "Look. I went to that restaurant, because my daughter went out on a date last night!" * Maxwell (suspicious): "With who?" * Beatrice Millas (confused): "Her husband, Tony. I was going to call him and ask him to investigate with me. But he didn't respond to any of my calls! This isn't like him." * Maxwell (blushing): "Actually, Tony is dead too!" * Beatrice Millas (shocked): "Did they die at the same time?? No wonder he wasn't responding!" * Maxwell (stressed): "Yes. But just remember Investigating is our job (not yours)" After Investigating Dining Table * Maxwell (blushing): "Looks like Tony and Sarah couldn't be bothered to clean up!" * Maxwell (excited): "What's more important. Is that the wine glass and flower could be clues!" Examine (Collect - Flower) * Maxwell (disgusted): "This flower is an extremely rare type of lily. How dare they pick it without a license!" * Maxwell (wondering): "Why do people like to break the law. Like it's a cheap children's toy?!" * Maxwell (blushing): "Well let's not worry about that. At-least not now!" Examine (Collect - Wine Glass) * Maxwell (stressed): "At-least this glass wasn't smashed to pieces!. And we've got a good sample" * Maxwell (excited): "It's red wine!! Tony and Sarah definatley had a drink before they were killed!!" * Maxwell (disappointed): "There is no need to analyze this sample. We already know this isn't too important...." * Maxwell (stressed) "Ok it is a little. It does explain more to this story" After Examine Flower and Wine Glass * Maxwell (tired): "This case feels like it has lasted a day. But it really wasn't that long!!" * Maxwell (sad): "Let's just hope that our next clue finds the last pieces of evidence." * Maxwell (confident): "Let's go look at the flower bed!! Shall we?" After Investigating Flower Bed * Maxwell (wondering): "Maybe this killer was cleverer than most?." * Maxwell (shocked): "Don't tell me you can't solve this case!" * Ramirez (happy): "I've got some good news, guys!" * Ramirez (excited): "Jessica and Samuel were having an argument in the park!" Maybe you should go interrogate them?" Talk To Samuel * Samuel Brelton (angry): "That B*tch, was getting right in my face! I know I shouldn't hit girls. But I was about to hit Jessica round the face!" * Maxwell (stern): "Geez calm down! All we want is information on why you were in the park. Did you just want to have that argument!!" * Samuel Brelton (furious): "No!! She Started it. She has caused so much damage to this part of town for ages!! She is vermin.. She is a witch!!!" After Talking To Samuel * Maxwell (infuriated): "So his mum sent that message!!! Sounds more like he sent it!!!" * Maxwell (stressed out): "Ok.. I think we have all of the evidence that his mum sent it" Talk To Jessica * Jessica Poles (very infuriated): "THAT WHOLE FAMILY IS TRASH!!! SAMUEL WAS WALKING PAST ME SMILING. WHAT DO YOU THINK I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO!!" * Maxwell (disgusted): "I am starting to lose it with you! You are a spineless woman!!" * Jessica Poles (disgusted-neutral): "Ok. I was being a little too mad! But please, if you find Sarah and Tony's killer. Please tell me - so I can send them a thank you letter!" After Talking To Jessica * Maxwell (wondering): "She seems to really hate them. Do you think she is hiding something?" * Maxwell (blushing): "Uh.. You're right. There is no time to waste" Before Investigating The Park * Maxwell (confident): "Let's hope we find something interesting this time!" After Investigating The Park * Maxwell (disgusted): "This killer seems to be dropping their varnish everywhere!" * Maxwell (excited): "The good thing is; we will catch them sooner!" Examine (Collect - Stained Tissue) * Maxwell (excited): "Let's send this sample to the lab. I can't wait to find a result!" Analyze Result (Pink Substance) * Nathan (determined): "The substance you found on the stained tissue is nail varnish mixed with blood." * Nathan (happy): "Which means the killer wiped their hands with this." * Maxwell (smiling): "Did you find anything useful?" * Nathan (thinking): "Yes, I did. I found some gravel in the substance. I also managed to determine where it came from.." * Maxwell (wondering): "Where's that?" * Nathan (happy): "The Backstreet where you found Tony and Sarah" After Result * Maxwell (thinking): "So... Our killer is 5 foot 9, and their blood type is A negative?" * Maxwell (happy): "Now.. , Beatrice is 5 foot 4, and Georgia is O positive" * Maxwell (neutral): "Samuel, Mark, or Jessica match the whole pattern right now. Not much seems to be changing about that!" After Investigating Backstreet * Maxwell (happy): "I can almost guarantee this backpack belongs to either one of our victims or the killer!" * Maxwell (wondering): "Wait a minute that stain looks like varnish to me." * Maxwell (shady): "Lets look what's inside it!" Examine (Find - Backpack) * Maxwell (proud): " you have done a great job dealing with so much nail varnish" * Maxwell (confused): "But why are we dealing nail varnish? It's all we have found" * Maxwell (stressed): "Uh.. Never mind!! It's all related to the case!" Examine (Collect - Nail Varnish Bottle) * Maxwell (neutral): "Ok. I really don't know who this hair belongs to.. Possibly the killer!" * Maxwell (stressed): "Let's give this hair to Nathan." Analyze Result (Hair) * Nathan (determined): "This hair belongs to the killer. It contains the exact same varnish as the stuff you found in the park" * Maxwell (excited): "So that means our killer lost their backpack whilst they fled the scene!" * Nathan (happy): "Yes. It does, they left enough there to be caught too." * Nathan (figuring out): "I couldn't find out who's head it came from. But by looking at the roots as well as the hair, they are a woman with light brown hair!.." * Nathan (figuring out): "Also by looking at the hair and it's natural damage. I could also determine their age" * Maxwell (wondering): "How old are they." * Nathan (smiling): "Your killer is 25 years old!" After Result * Maxwell (smiling): "What a case.. " * Maxwell (confident): "I think we've got all of the evidence to arrest this psychopath!" Arrest Killer * Maxwell (angry): "Jessica. You are under arrest for the murder of Sarah and Tony Brelton!" * Jessica Poles (laughing): "That b*tch had it coming!" * Jessica Poles (furious): "She was a horrible b*tch! She told me to leave this city.. I have lived here since last year!!!" * Maxwell (thinking): "Well why did you kill her husband too!" * Jessica Poles (shocked): "He was about to report me! I never intended to kill him... Well kinda," * Jessica Poles (devil): "I did what should have been done sooner! I got rid of that horrid woman who threatened my mother!" * Maxwell (wondering): "Wait, that message on Sarah's body was written in nail varnish.. was that you who pretended it was Mark?" * Jessica Poles (happy): "I just wanted that b*stard to not be aware that I would get him!!" * Maxwell (stern): "Jessica Poles. You have the right to remain silent!! Anything you say can and will be used against you in court!" * Judge Hall (sad): "I have always thought that the human capability of such cruelty was limited..." * Judge Hall (shocked): "But you Jessica Poles. Have proved me and this court wrong, with the murder and massacre of Sarah Brelton and Tony Brelton! What do have to say for your defence!?" * Jessica Poles (angry): "I regret nothing! Except for the fact I hadn't had killed their whole family! Sarah has insulted me and my family! Isn't it fair for me to do the same??" * Judge Hall (stern): "So you are saying that it's ok to premeditate a murder, because of one silly comment!?!" * Jessica Poles (fantasizing): "Maybe.. But you are so annoying, I'd rather die than spend the rest of my life in prison or even listen to you!!" * Judge Hall (sad): "I am very appalled by your sick crime! I really hate doing this to people, but I am sending you to Alabama to be executed by lethal injections for the massacre of Sarah and Tony Brelton, and the attempted serial killing!" * Jessica Poles (smiling): "Ha! I managed to get you to take the better option!" * Maxwell (wondering): "Should we risk getting a hamburger? Let's hope another murder doesn't happen soon." Additional Investigation * Chief Jones (happy): "Well done for handling that case " * Chief Jones (excited): "Now, Samuel has called up. He says he really needs your help!" * Chief Jones (smiling): "Georgia also really needs you, and Beatrice wants to talk to you.." * Chief Jones (neutral): "Now, I'd be quite nice to her. She lost a daughter this morning!" * Maxwell (excited): "Ok, . Let's go!" Talk To Samuel * Samuel Brelton (shocked): "Cops! You have to help!!" * Maxwell (neutral): "What's the matter? Why are you so freaked out?" * Samuel Brelton (sad): "I'm planning on moving house. Dad had it all planned, but since he's dead. I'm absolutely stuck!" * Maxwell (stern): "It's ok! Leave it to me and " After Investigating Bedroom * Maxwell (happy) "Well done !" * Maxwell (confused): "What.. Ok let's look through it!" Examine (Restore - Ripped Paperwork) * Maxwell (shocked): "Who ripped this. He never told us it had been ripped!" * Maxwell (confident): "You're right, Let's search through it!" Examine (Find - Paperwork) * Maxwell (excited): "Well done! This must be what Samuel was looking for" * Maxwell (confused): "You mean. Ok, let's send this to Alex." Analyze Result (Estate Sale Card) * Alex (determined): "No other fingerprints on nor the paperwork or the sale card you found... Other than Samuel's of course." * Maxwell (happy): "Which means he was the one that ripped it. Let's go talk to him shall we?!" Talk To Samuel * Maxwell (happy): "Here's what you were looking for Samuel." * Maxwell (confused): "But before we give it, we want to know why you ripped it up!" * Samuel (laughing): "Because I wanted to get rid of it for good!" * Maxwell